1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fishing lures and relates specifically to the type adaptable for use with live bait.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with fishing lures of the type for use with live baits is that the means for attaching said baits to the lure itself are either difficult to use or else they allow the live bait to slip off the lure. Another problem encountered with such type known prior art lures is that the lure can only be used for one type of fishing. That is, the lures are so heavy when prepared for use that they will not ride or float on the surface of the fishing waters.
One prior art fishing lure for live baits is the applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,402, issued June 11, 1968. The invention disclosed herein is an improvement over this prior patent.